bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Roiyarunaito
Misunderstanding If I'm not mistaken, poison and gravity are not elements. --- Illuminated Void 21:49, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :There are a bunch of different interpretations of elements. There are the four classical elements of Earth, Fire, Wind and Water. The modern elements, Zinc, Calcium and such. Then there are others. You can pretty much say that anything is an element if you provide a good explanation of it--[[User:Bleachmasta|'The Bleach Masta']] [[User talk:Bleachmasta|(Talk)]] 21:51, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, poison I could see as an element, but gravity couldn't be an element. It's a force. I don't think anyone could provide a good explanation for how gravity is an element. --- Illuminated Void 21:56, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :::I think it is easier to define gravity as an element. In classical terms an element was anything natural that made up the earth. Gravity is what held the earth together so it can be seen as an element. Elements can also be defined as natural forces so again, gravity fits. That is just my two cents though--[[User:Bleachmasta|'The Bleach Masta']] [[User talk:Bleachmasta|(Talk)]] 22:01, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::Forgive me if I'm wrong, but I believe gravity is a force, not an element. Here's why. In classical physics an object moves at constant velocity in a straight line (or remains motionless, right?) unless acted upon by an external force. For an object to orbit a massive body, a force (gravity) is required to make the object deviate from a straight line and follow the curved path of the orbit. That would make it a force, correct? Kenji Hiroshi 22:07, January 15, 2011 (UTC) An element by defination is a fundamental, essential, or irreducible constituent of a composite entity. Gravity is not part of any greater thing, and if you say "it's part of the Universe", I will shoot you in the foot. The four main forces of the Universe (Gravity, Electromagnetism, Strong Nuclear, and Weak Nuclear), and because of this, they have their own laws that govern them. Element does not define Gravity by any means, and I'm afraid for the sake of correction, it must be not be written as an element. Poison on the other hand, it can be an element depending on how you see it. But Gravity is not an element by any way of seeing it, by defination or by scientific usage, so please change it. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 22:09, January 15, 2011 (UTC) This is a rip of Duel Masters I see several Duel Master references the main one being Bolshock Dragon ace card of the main character. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|''楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 22:11, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Elements Elemental are normally up to the maker. Now there are six fundermental element The four basic elements Fire, Earth, Air, and Water. As such other elements like Ice, lighting, etc are made from mix two or more of them together like making air freezes water into ice and by mix the heat from fire and mixing it with air and water can produce lighting or electricity. Now the other two elemental are more spiritual than the other four they are Light and Darkness. Now Light is normally pure, healing, reviving or an element for creation, can be used for attacks, defence and other things. Darkness, is normally about destruction, changing something, healing, dangerous reviving or can be used as an element for creation, can be used for attacks, defence, as well as other effects. Now gravity is normally put under as an aspect to Darkness as space and time are normally associated with both Darkness and Light depending on the writer. So maybe Griz if you are the writer you can add aspects to these kinds of elements like Gravity to Darkness, Healing to light, etc. This is just my two cents no has to listen.Td5 22:48, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Seriously? Ok how about instead of saying what isnt an element you guys add constructiveness to it all. This is FAN FICTION...natural laws fail here in any case. Look at the multiple zanpakuto we have around....lots of them fail to follow the natural order of things. If Griz wants to put mud as an element then let him its his article correct? That would be like saying that certain aspect of each one of you who criticize's articles have flaws that wouldn't 'fit'...I bet $10 that I can find one in each of yours. =) As for it being a rip-off of dual masters...as long as he isnt using image and abilities and such shouldnt it be fine if its just the name? There arent many original names anymore anyway if you think about it. I do apologize if I come off sounding like a joke but I didn't see anything that was really aiming to help the article rather just informing about the force of the universe (besides TD5 and bleachmasta). Who cares guys? This is all for fun remember? lol And besides...look at Final Fantasy...gravity is clearly an element there hahahaha RazeOfLight 00:29, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :I'm all for disobeying laws of physics in fanfiction, I do it all the time. However, it is another matter '''entirely' to name something something it isn't. It screws with everything. Honestly, even if I disregarded the entire thing, why is it such a hassle to not call Gravity an element? I mean, seriously. Just don't call it an element. It doesn't mess with anything important, and everybody's happy. Don't you agree? --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 00:51, January 16, 2011 (UTC) : :Ok before, this get out of control lets are take a breather. Now while my opinion is irrevelent this is what I believe. It is like my last post. You should make elements that are more well known, water, wind, fire, earth, light, darkness, ice, lightling, etc and some of them might have other powers or aspects that can go long with them. Example, darkness can use gravity or can control time and space, or give water healing powers. Now Girz you don't have to follow my examples or even listen to me I am just helping to give ways of letting having your way and to make everyone else happy.Td5 00:57, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :Yea I know what you mean. But you know me...I believe there is a certain way to go about doing things. I mean we could at least see how it works out before jumping to all of these things. Its an article under construction. And I will take all the blame for this one. I just gave him a list of elements from a wiki i was looking at. I mean he could just switch to ether as that was one of the major elements but again that can be construed as a force as well as an element. Its just silly to me to get all worked up over whether gravity is an element or not. Its used so much nowadays you could just consider it one you know what I mean? RazeOfLight 01:00, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :If he wants to call it an element, let him call it an element. There is no harm being done. In the strictest definition of the word, all an element is is something that is a part of something. Gravity is a part of many things and therefore meets that definition. --[[User:Bleachmasta|'The Bleach Masta']] [[User talk:Bleachmasta|(Talk)]] 01:03, January 16, 2011 (UTC) First off, darkness doesn't not have any relation to gravity. I don't even see where the hell that connection is made, and if you quote me Final Fantasy, I will shoot you in both feet; that series uses magic, and magic breaks all forms of laws of anything. Neither does it have any relation to space-time at all. I seriously don't see where you're getting that connection. I can argue all night about this. Gravity could be used in many "elements". Wind pressing down is like gravity pushing down. Lightning creating energy to electrons can actually cause pressure, resulting in some form of gravity-like effect. I can go on and on. So yeah, none of that darkness = gravity makes any sense, in either real life or fan fiction. Second off, like I said, I'm not asking something ridiculous. I seriously don't know why we're wasting time with this discussion when all I'm asking is that gravity not be considered an element. It makes no sense, and isn't an element. And no, Bleachmasta. It isn't that simple. Gravity is a force, and as such, is not part of something directly. Saying that is pure ignorance for physics, something I will not tolerate. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 01:09, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Now now. Guys this was a peaceful discussion between me and Sei. The input was appreciated but misconstrued entirely. Darkness and gravity are just used together in most instances they dont actually have anything to do with one another. That would saying shadows have a gravity aspect to them..and we know that isnt the case. I think the misconception is caused by One Piece. And Magic...zanpakutos...all the same when it boils down to it. How else is there a giant worm baby being summoned with a sword? lol. And I will quote from final fantsy all night long...I love that series. And I was just trying to see where you were coming from. This discussion is not ridiculous as it is on a talk page of a community. So in a sense when you added in you were asking for a rebuttle. =P I understand wanting it to change but at the same time he can call it cotton candy and give it the same properties of gravity. Its the name of gravity being an element that seems to be the problem because no matter what the name is, it can still have the property of gravity hahaRazeOfLight 01:20, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Alright Enough There, I have fixed the problem there's nothing to argure about let's move on plz Sheesh Grizzaka 01:17, January 16, 2011 (UTC)